Au Fil Du Temps Les Maraudeurs
by Robin Helma
Summary: Séries de vignettes sur les Maraudeurs,on en est à sept.
1. Cette saleté d'aristo

**Au Fil Du Temps; Les Mauraudeurs **

**Auteuz : **_RobiinLalune ( C'est pour saaa que c'est si niais.)_

**Disclaimer : **_Rian à moi,tout a JKR,sa c'est de l'info :)_

**Note :**_ Séries de Drabbles,quelques vignettes conçernants les Maraudeurs,pour l'instant elles sont au nombre de sept.Si vous en voulez d'autres,passez la commande :) ("Je doute fort qu'ils aient envie d'une autre vignette idiote --'" - CHUT ! )_

Cette vignette se passe pendant le tout premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express de nos Maraudeurs chéris...

**

* * *

**

**Cette saleté d'aristo**

Tout en poussant la porte coulissante du compartiment,James Potter jeta un coup d'oeil dans le dit compartiment,histoire de voir qui allaient être ses "compagnons de route" :

En premier lieu,il vit une masse difforme assise,la tête appuyée contre la vitre du wagon,et qui semblait dormir.

En regardant la personne en face de la Masse Difforme,James s'apperçut que c'était une fille,elle avait des cheveux roux longs et des yeux verts,il ne pût râter ses yeux tellement ils étaient brillants,elle semblait avoir pleuré.

En décalant un peu sa vision vers la porte coulissante,il apperçut un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns mi-longs avec des yeux gris lui jeter un regard furtif.James ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air d'une "Saleté d'Aristocrate" comme disait son pére.

Avec un soupir audible,notre cher Porteur de Lunettes alla s'asseoir en face de L'Aristo et commenca à le dévisager.Au bout d'un moment L'Aristo lui adressa la parole :

"Comment tu t'appelles ?

- James,James Potter,et toi ?

- Sirius,Sirius Black... "

* * *

Mais Oui,Mais Oui,encore six et c'est fini :)


	2. On va pas pleurer,les mecs

**Au Fil Du Temps; Les Maraudeurs**

**Auteuz :**_ RobiinLalune (ARGH)_

**Disclaimer :**_ Rian à moi;tout a JKR_

**Note : **_ 2éme vignette de la série.Hem,j'ai honte du titre._

_2éme Année des Maraudeurs,ils viennent d'ailleurs de découvrir que Remus est un Loup-Garou._

* * *

**On va pas pleurer les mecs...**

"C'est pour sa que je vous l'ai jamais dit.J'avais peur de ce que vous diriez.Vous savez,on m'a rejeté beaucoup de fois et j'avais peur que vous aussi.J'avais peur de perdre les seuls et meilleurs amis que j'avais jamais eu.Maintenant j'imagine que notre belle amitié est finie,vous allez me jeter non ?

-Remus,crétin.Sourit si on allait te laisser tomber pour sa.

-Rien que pour sa en plus,quelque chose qui n'est pas ta faute et que tu te trimballes depuis des années..." Rajouta Sirius

"On te laissera pas tomber,Rem',notre amitié elle est plus forte qu'une morsure..." Le rassura Peter.

"Alors,vous m'en voulez pas ?" Demanda le lycanthrope qui était plus que surpris.

"Pourquoi on t'en voudrait vieux ? T'es notre pote ! On te laissera jamais tomber,Nous c'est Les Maraudeurs : Un Maraudeur pour tous les Maraudeurs et tous les Maraudeurs pour un Maraudeur !" Déclara l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor avec un grand sourire.

"Merci les gars,je sais que je peux compter sur vous maintenant." Remercia Remus,ému et surpris.

"Hey,on va pas se mettre à chialer comme des filles non ! " Lança Sirius.

Et c'est ainsi que les quatre Maraudeurs répondirent en coeur et en riant :

"Jamais !"

* * *

Attendez,je vais me regarder Lorie qui danse la Tecknotik ,histoire d'agoniser en souffrances (à coup sur sa va m'achever).


	3. Pré Au Lard,Ou Sirius qui se pomme

**Au Fil Du Temps; Les Maraudeurs**

**Auteuz :**_ RobiinLalune (TAYOOOT)_

**Disclaimer :**_ I HAVE NOOOOOOTHIIIING (JKR a tout --' )_

**Note :**_ 3éme vignette de la série.Toujours aussi honte._

_3éme année des Maraudeurs,éniéme sortie à Pré-Au-Lard._

* * *

**Pré-Au-Lard,ou Sirius-Qui-Se-Pôôômmeuhh**

"Sirius,rapproche toi,j'ai pas envie que tu te re-perdes,qu'on doive appeler les Secours et te chercher jusqu'au soir dans ce village...Encore une fois.

-Ohhhh Mumus c'est bon regarde ! J'connais Pré-Au-Lard par coeur maintenant ! Et puis c'est arrivé qu'une fois n'en fais pas un fromage !

-Vous arrêtez vos disputes oui ? On peut plus admirer un balai en silence maintenant ! " Cria James,furieux d'être interrompu dans sa contemplation du nouveau Brossdur.

-Ouais ! Arrêtez un peu !" Surrenchérit Peter qui admirait le balai avec James et essayait de se rendre aussi autoritaire avec ses deux amis que lui.

"Mlmbblm...

-Qu'est ce que tu dis Sirius ?" Demanda Remus avec un sourire mesquin.

"Grmbll tespasmarrant Grmblmlb.

-Oh chut vous deux ! J'essaie d'entendre la douce voix chantante de Lily Evans...

-Ouais,moi aussi !" Rajouta Peter avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

-Ouais mais James,je rigolais,en fait,je croyais que tu parlais de la paille du ba-ba-baaa-balai ! S'excusa Peter en s'enfonçant encore plus.

-Parce que "voix de Lily Evans"sa fait "paille de balai" ?! Demanda James qui était devenu rouge vif.

-Oh arrêtez vous deux ! J'essaie d'entendre la douuuuuce voix chantannnte de McGonagall ! Se moqua Black

- LA FERME ! Criérent trois voix différentes.

* * *

J'aime ni la fin,ni le début,ni le milieu - 


	4. Peter ? Une fille ? Sa va ensemble ?

**Au Fil Du Temps; Les Maraudeurs**

**Auteuz :**_ RobiinLalune (FUYEZ PAUVRES FOUS ! - By Gandalf)_

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien à moi,merci JKR_

**Note :**_ 4éme vignette de la série.Wuaw quelle imagination ! ET QUEL TITRE ENCORE UNE FOIS !_

_4éme année des Maraudeurs,nous sommes le 4 Février,dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors_

_

* * *

_

**Peter ? Une fille ? Sa va ensemble ?**

"Heuuu...Remus ?

-Mhhh ? " Fit celui ci, en faisant semblant d'être attentif alors qu'il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son parchemin.

"Tu peux m'aider s'te plaît ?" Demanda Peter qui avait peur que Moony refuse.

"Allez flippe pas,j'vais te le faire ton devoir..." Répondit Remus à la question silencieuse avec un sourire bienveillant

"Merci." Souffla Wormtail en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

-Tu sais bien que d'habitude je les fais tout seul mais la j'ai pas vraiment le temps,et j'ai pas vraiment compris le cours...Mais c'est la derniére fois,promis !"

"Peter,c'est la 6éme fois du mois que tu me demandes de faire ton devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal,et on est le 4 Février... Y'a pas quelque chose qui te tracasses par hasard ?"

Peter sembla hésiter quelques instants mais ne dit rien,ce qui piqua la curiosité du lycanthrope :

"Peter,tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

-Ouais,et bén ... C'est Kathleen Clusten,voila !

-Attends,Kathleen Clusten,la jolie blonde de Poufsouffle ? Kathleen Clusten,ta partenaire en cours de Sortiléges ? KATHLEEN CLUSTE? J'y crois pas !

-Ouais,et bén,j'l'ai invitée à aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi le 14 Février..." Commença Peter,tout fier.

"Elle a dit oui ? " Coupa Remus,enthousiaste pour son ami.

"...C'est dans la boîte,_mon pote_ !" Déclara Peter avec un grand sourire. "Et toi Moony,tu comptes y aller avec quelqu'un ?" Demanda le plus petit des deux avec un sourire malicieux sur les lévres.

"Moi,non,personne,comme tous les ans.

-Pourquoi Remus ? Si moi,laid,gros et empoté comme je suis,j'arrive à sortir avec Kathleen pour la St Valentin,toi t'as toutes tes chances avec Poudlard -Garçons et Profs compris- entier !

-Tu le sais Peter,un loup-garou n'est pas fait pour aimer...

* * *

Kathleen Clusten... D'ou est ce que je sors ça ? --'


	5. James,ce grand amorphe

**Au Fil Du Temps; Les Maraudeurs**

**Auteuz :**_ RobiinLalune (I'm a poor lonesome cow-boy... Tan Tan TAAAN)_

**Disclaimer :**_ Tout appartient à JKR (Je dois le redire ? Tout est à JKR,JKR et JKR ... Voila :) )_

**Note :**_ 5éme vignette de la série. Dans la famille "J-Ai-Pas-D-Idées-Pour-Le-Titre" il remporte la 3éme place :D_

_5éme année des Maraudeurs,James est fou amoureux de ... Vous-Savez-Qui _

* * *

**James,ce grand amorphe**

"James ?

- ...

- Jaaaames !

- Huuh ? Interrogea le garçon aux cheveux en épis en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami de chien.

- Tu comptes réviser tes BUSEs ou rester planté la à contempler la fenêtre comme un demeuré ?" On entendit un rire peu discret..."_Probablement Peter_" Se dit Sirius.

"A quoi bon si mon Petit Ange Roux n'est pas là pour me dire à quel point je suis un crétin... A quoi bon réviser je me le demande bien.

-Petit Ange Roux ?" Demanda Remus,bluffé par la "poésie" de James.

"Le nouveau surnom de Evans j'imagine." Chuchota Padfoot à Moony.

"James,tu deviens amorphe,faut qu'tu t'bouges vieux ! Allez réveille toi espéce de Koala ! " Dit Remus en secouant James comme un prunier.

"Laisse Moony,sa sert à rien,il est aussi mou que le biceps de Peter... Quoi que...

- Hey ! J'suis là ! Cria Peter d'un ton indigné.

" Ah,t'étais là..." Remarqua Sirius avec un sourire ironique sur la figure.

" Sirius,arrête de chercher Peter sans arrêt.Aide moi plutôt à bouger Prongs,file lui des claques,vas prendre de l'eau glacée...On va le mettre dans la douche tiens ! Wormtail,tu nous aides à porter Prongs s'il te plaît...

- Bien sûr. Wormtail s'avança et eût un regard de haine pure envers Sirius.

_Fais gaffe à toi Padfoot,un jour ta cruauté te retombera dessus ..._

* * *

J'devais être bourrée quand j'ai écrit sa oO


	6. Lily,cette si bonne amie

**Au Fil Du Temps; Les Maraudeurs**

**Auteuz :**_ RobiinLalune ("Que quelqu'un la tuuue par pitiééé")_

**Disclaimer :**_ JKR,la grande déesse de la magie,a tout les droits sur ses personnages qu'elle a atrocement fait mourir._

**Note :**_ 6éme vignette de la série,j'ai presque honte là --'_

6éme année des Maraudeurs,Remus et Lily sont préfets,James et Sirius s'amusent et ... Peter mange.

* * *

**Lily,cette si bonne amie.**

"James arrête.

-Sinon tu feras quoi Moony ? Tu me mettras en retenue ?" Demanda James avec un sourire mesquin.

"Il pourrait trés bien le faire,Potter,et si lui ne le fait pas,je le fais à sa place,tu es méprisable ! Tu te sers de ton amitié avec Remus et tu le prends pour un idiot !" Lily se tourna vers Remus :

"Tu es un trop bon ami pour lui,il ne mérite pas ta gentillesse !

-Merci Lily,je crois que je vais y penser...

-Evans ? Depuis combien de temps t'es là ?

-Assez longtemps pour pouvoir te mettre en retenue,ce que je vais faire immédiatement,Potter ! Ensorceler les bancs de la table des Serpentards pour qu'ils les mordent c'est ridicule et puéril ! C'est pas parce qu'il y a aucun proffesseur et peu d'élèves dans la Grande Salle que tu es à l'abri d'une retenue ! D'ailleurs je vais tout de suite signaler ta retenue au professeur McGonagall ! "

"Evans,attends ! J'rigolais ! J'les ensorcelais pas vraiment ! C'était une blague ! Une toute petite...

-Elle est partie,James.

-Remus,la raméne pas !

-Tu sais qui c'est qui devrait pas la ramener de nous deux ? TOI ! Lily a raison,toi et Sirius vous me prenez pour un crétin de premiére classe ! Vous vous servez de moi.

-Remus,tu sais bien qu'on... Remus ?

James était de nouveau seul dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Allez,le prochain c'est le dernier :)


	7. Sirius le voyant Oui peut être

**Au Fil Du Temps; Les Maraudeurs**

**Auteuz :**_ RobiinLalune (D'ailleurs elle a RDV avec le Soleil... Ha Ha Ha)_

**Disclaimer :**_ Tout à JKR_

**Note :**_7éme et derniére vignette.Je n'aurais plus honte désormais. (Mais oui Théoden mais oui)_

_7éme et derniére année de nos Maraudeurs adorés. James est avec Lily...

* * *

_

**Sirius le voyant...Oui,peut être.**

" Prongsynoucheeeet !

-Sirius,tu vois bien qu'il nous entendra pas,il est avec Elle.

-Ah,ouais,Elle...

-J'suis assez content qu'Ils soient ensembles,il est heureux et tout,c'est le principal,mais là...

-Sa fait trop,il nous laisse tomber,il se fout de nous comme de l'an 4o ! Se mit à pleurnicher Padfoot.

-Tu sais bien que non Sirius,c'est juste qu'il se consacre plus à sa petite copine qu'à nous,c'est tout,il a grandi... D'ailleurs c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller,je dois envoyer un hibou à ma mére pour lui prouver que je suis pas mort... Ahh les méres." Remus commença à se plaindre de sa "Poule-Couveuse de mére";de "Matriarche-Tyrannique-et-Nevrosée" tout en se levant et en laissant Sirius et Peter seuls.

"Paddy,tu sais que Prongs ne nous abandonnera jamais...

-QUE QU'IL DIT ! Il finira par nous oublier,de toute façon il y aura quelque chose qui détruira notre amitié,à tous les quatre,sa se sent...Et puis mon devoir de Divination ne ment jamais...

-C'est pour sa que t'as que des T en Divination ?" Demanda Wormtail qui était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

"Ahh,que veux tu Petit Peter,je suis un voyant incompris...

-Mouais...Sirius,tu sais bien que notre amitié durera toute la vie."Conclut Peter,ne s'imaginant pas à quel point il se trompait.

* * *

AYEZ ! FINI ! Je me suis bien amusée n'empêche - 


End file.
